<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be yours (for the weekend) by washtheseghostsclean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283238">I'll be yours (for the weekend)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/washtheseghostsclean/pseuds/washtheseghostsclean'>washtheseghostsclean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/washtheseghostsclean/pseuds/washtheseghostsclean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is home, his mind keeps telling him. </p><p>His shoes by the door, his keys on the hallway table, his jacket draped over the back of the couch, an empty drawer in Max’s bedroom where his things used to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Winterbreak Writing Challenge (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll be yours (for the weekend)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted this to be one of the stories where I wax poetically about everything and anything but honestly? I like it the way it is. lol Happy holidays ya all! Also song is Tis The Damn season by Taylor Swift and it has ruined me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are you doing for Christmas?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going back to Monaco, you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, cannot fly home either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The exchange is hashed, private so no curious ears can pick up what is said. There’s always an ache in his chest every time they speak. Every word is haunted by a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>stay</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ and a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>you know I can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ exchanged in a dark hotel room.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Let’s stay friends.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> A lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Of course, you mean so much to me.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Another lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They will never be able to stay friends. They will try to downplay the whole thing. Claim that it was nothing more than sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both know it wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Come over for dinner on Christmas Day,” Max tells him nonchalantly, though Daniel can sense the hesitation. “There’s no reason to be alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not?” He shrugs as if this is nothing. As if his heart does not skip a beat.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>That’s how he finds himself in Max’s kitchen once more. It has been so long since he did something so domestic in this flat. He tells himself that this is not exactly where he belongs, that feeling complete when Max is beside him is not real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve been watching movies all day like they used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They take opposite sides of the couch, drinking spiked eggnog, their feet tangled. His chest hurts as he watches Max sleep, his breaths even. It hits Daniel how much he has missed this, how he’s missed having Max sleep beside him on the same bed. Waking up together, sharing the same cup of coffee. His eyes burn and Daniel runs a hand over his face. They are friends now or at least something akin to friends. He almost ruined it once, he cannot do it again. He shakes his head, throwing the blanket off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dishes look like a good distraction.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><em>Home</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is home, his mind keeps telling him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shoes by the door, his keys on the hallway table, his jacket draped over the back of the couch, an empty drawer in Max’s bedroom where his things used to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Home</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel sighs, yes, this is home. But he left and he’s not allowed to come back. Nor does he have the right to ask for that.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“You should have woken me up.” Max’s sleepy voice makes him jump a little. “You’ve cooked, I should be doing the dishes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Daniel shrugs. Max brushes past him and Daniel ignores the shiver that runs down his back. “Ice cream’s on the top drawer.” He says as Max rampages through the freezer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found it!” He declares, pulling out a pint of Haagen Dazs Belgian chocolate ice cream. He grabs a spoon and jumps on the counter beside Daniel. His heart stops for just the briefest of seconds at the sight before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At what it used to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What might never become the same again.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I love you.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I was stupid.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Please take me back.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“There goes your healthy diet,” Daniel jokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Christmas.” Max rolls his eyes. “Want some?” He already has a spoonful at Daniel’s mouth though. Daniel obligates, licking the spoon clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ice cream is cold yet Daniel cannot help the warmth that spreads inside of him. Being here with Max, having him so close again after this long. Is a blessing and pure torture at the same time. All he wants to do is pull Max in his arms, kiss him until their breath is gone. He shakes his head instead, drying his hands in the towel beside him. Max shoves another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, a bit of chocolate catching on the side of his lips. Daniel reaches to clean it with his thumb, the motion so familiar to him that his brain does not stop it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s surprised when Max leans into the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a moment of hesitation and then Daniel is bringing their lips together.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They lay tangled in Max’s too soft bedsheets, the sun slowly setting outside. Max’s head is resting against his chest, Daniel’s fingers running through his short hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maxy?” He whispers into the quiet room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Is Max’s only reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask me to stay,” Daniel says, dropping a kiss on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay?” Max sits up, eyes trained on Daniel. The words so familiar yet feeling foreign on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief moment, they are both thrown back to a similar situation. Only back then it was an expensive hotel room, an ending and a new beginning looming over them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Daniel nods, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A different answer, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The correct one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls Max in for a deep kiss, the sweet taste of chocolate still lingering in their tongues.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the road not taken looks real good now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it always leads to you and my hometown</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact, the first piece to be written in this was the 'Ask me to stay' dialogue tag. There's a point in the song where she sings 'I won't ask you to wait if you don't ask me to stay' and I was like 'Maxiel 😌'.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>